


Y ella se fue por caminos secundarios

by geniusonceayear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e12 Faith, Gen, No Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniusonceayear/pseuds/geniusonceayear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al infierno hay autopistas, pero al cielo llegan sólo caminos secundarios. Dean y Sam hablan de Layla Rourke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y ella se fue por caminos secundarios

**Author's Note:**

> Para el meme de San Valentín de apocrypha73livejournal, por una petición de Nottiem, en Livejournal.

\- Diez meses.

El motel tiene el mismo aspecto que cualquiera de los cientos de moteles en los que han parado a lo largo de su vida. Paredes desconchadas, colchas raídas, grifos que gotean y un ambiente general de película de terror que sólo parece adecuado para aquellos viajeros que han dormido en sitios aún peores. Dean no hace más que jurarle a Sam que hay una colonia de cucarachas viviendo bajo la cómoda, y ha llegado a plantearse usar una de sus falsas identificaciones de inspector de Sanidad para meterle el miedo en el cuerpo al dueño, un tipo grande y sudoroso al que probablemente le daría un ataque al corazón si pensara que hay funcionarios del Gobierno alojados en sus habitaciones.

El butacón en el que está sentado, que seguramente ha conocido tiempos mejores, chirría cuando se levanta. Sam aparta la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y alza las cejas en un gesto de interrogación, mientras sacude con la mano que le queda libre un par de pelusas que hay sobre la cama.

\- ¿Diez meses qué?

_Página treinta y seis, columna dos. Un par de párrafos que apenas son suficientes para soltar una retahíla de nombres que a Dean le dan igual, una fecha que sí le interesa y una foto que no puede (no quiere) mirar._

\- Le dieron seis meses de vida – se acerca a la ventana y contempla el diluvio que está cayendo fuera con el ceño fruncido – Pero aguantó diez.

Tiene en la mano el Lincoln Journal Star, abierto por las páginas centrales. Sam frunce el ceño y cierra el libro, dejándolo con cuidado sobre la mesilla de noche, que parece que va a deshacerse entre sus dedos en cualquier momento.

\- Creo que estoy algo perdido.

Dean no dice nada y le lanza el periódico, acertando a su hermano en plena cara y ahogando la protesta que estaba a punto de surgir de sus labios.

\- Página treinta y seis – dice, escuetamente, y se vuelve a dejar caer en el butacón, que cruje bajo su peso.

Sam le mira un momento, sin que la expresión interrogante desaparezca de su rostro, y finalmente dirige la vista al montón de papeles arrugados que le ha lanzado Dean. Pasa un par de páginas hasta llegar a la treinta y seis y pasea la vista por las letras impresas de la sección de necrológicas, sin saber muy bien que está buscando.

Entonces lo ve. Un par de párrafos en la segunda columna. Sam los lee por encima, sintiendo un peso repentino en el pecho, y cuando termina levanta la cabeza, mirando a su hermano, mientras piensa qué puede decir exactamente.

\- Dean…

_Desde la página treinta y seis, columna dos, Layla Rourke le dirige al mundo su última sonrisa._

\- Lincoln nos cae de paso - Dean parece no escucharle; sigue con la vista clavada en la lluvia, que no deja de caer, y da pequeños golpes en el suelo con la punta del pie – Podríamos acercarnos mañana. Si deja de llover de una puta vez, claro.

Sam suspira. Se pasa la mano por el pelo, apretando los párpados, y deja el periódico sobre la sucia colcha.

\- Claro. Podemos comprar unas flores si quieres.

\- Eso está bien – murmura Dean, y sólo entonces le mira, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que su hermano también está en la habitación – Supongo que al final no tuvo su milagro – ladea la cabeza, pensativo, y se masajea las sienes, como si empezara a sentir un punzante dolor – Dime, Sammy. Con la cantidad de mierda que hay por el mundo, ¿cómo es que es la gente como ella la que muere?

\- No creo que haya una respuesta para esa pregunta – Sam se encoge de hombros y se incorpora. Se sacude la trasera de los pantalones y se acerca a Dean, fijando la vista en la calle un momento antes de mirarle a él – No fue tu culpa.

Dean se estremece un momento, pero se recupera enseguida, y cuando Sam se apoya contra la pared ve que se ha vuelto a poner su máscara de neutralidad.

\- Un primo de Jess murió hace tres años, en un accidente de coche – Dean le mira, con curiosidad, y Sam sonríe levemente antes de continuar – Ella se hizo esa misma pregunta entonces, ¿y sabes que le gustaba decir? Que al infierno hay autopistas, pero al cielo sólo llegan caminos secundarios.

_Y se necesitan personas que los asfalten._


End file.
